Yo-kai Medals/Dream Medals
are special Yo-kai Medals designed to work specifically with the Yo-kai Watch Dream. These particular Medals resemble poker chips in design, with crowns instead of directional arrows. The names of the Yo-kai are written in English letterings with katakana-styled aide, with both English lettering and tribe symbols being made to emulate letters/shapes made with neon tubing. For a Yo-kai to obtain a Dream Medal, they are shown to trade in their former Yo-kai Medal (as Jibanyan did) or something completely different (Whisper traded parts of his own body due to not having a medal with him) at Dream Land if they want a Dream Medal. The medals can be used as roulette tokens to obtain special prizes, including the Yo-kai Watch Dream itself. While not compatible with the DX Yo-kai Watch U, the Dream Medals can indeed emit sounds from the toy. For certain Yo-kai who came prior to Yo-kai Watch 3 that have Dream Medals, there appears to be two variants of the Dream Medals, where one where the Yo-kai is happy, and the other where they're sad or expressing a different negative emotion. Wotchagot appears to be the cause of most of these issues and is drawn on the medal. The NFC Reader can scan this Medal Type, adding more gold spots onto the Dream Roulette Crank-a-kai in St. Peanutsburg. Brave Tribe Lie-In_Heart_Dream_Medal.png|Lie-in Heart Snartle_Dream_Medal.png|Snartle Blazion_Dream_Medal.png|Blazion Chansin Dream Medal.png|Gleam Hovernyan Dream Medal.png|Hovernyan Sergeant Burly Dream Medal.png|Sergeant Burly Cruncha_Dream_Medal.png|Cruncha Illuminoct Dream Medal.png|Illuminoct Mysterious Tribe Hahahaoijin_Dream_Medal.png|Snottle Pintocorn Dream Medal.png|Pintocorn Tattletell_Dream_Medal.png|Tattletell So-Sorre_Dream_Medal.png|So-Sorree Mirapo_Dream_Medal.png|Mirapo Tengu_Dream_Medal.png|Tengu Kyubi_Dream_Medal.png|Kyubi Tough Tribe Noway_Dream_Medal.png|Noway Roughraff_Dream_Medal.png|Roughraff Castelius_I_Dream_Medal.png|Castelius I Castelius Max Dream Medal.JPG|Castelius Max Robonyan_f_dream_medal.png|Robonyan F Robonyan F Dream Medal.png|Robonyan F (3D Version) Goldenyan_Dream_Medal.png|Goldenyan Toadal Dude Dream Medal.JPG|Toadal Dude Toadal_Dude_Dream_Medal.png|A nervous Toadal Dude looking at Gargaros, Ogralus, and Orcanos bursting from the paper lanterns. Nyaminator Medal.png|Nyaaminator * Dromp Charming Tribe KK Brothers Dream Medal official artwork .jpg|KK Brothers (K-Koma & K-Jiro) Tomnyan Dream Medal official artwork .jpg|Tomnyan Komasan_Dream_Medal.png|Komasan Another_Komasan_Dream_Medal.png|A shocked Komasan with a giant mound of rice instead of his ice cream, with an amused Wotchagot in the background Another_Blizzaria_Dream_Medal.png|Blizzaria Blizzaria_Dream_Medal.png|An annoyed Blizzaria with a frozen Wotchagot instead of her Shaved Ice Komajiro_Dream_Medal.png|Komajiro Jibanyan Dream Medal official artwork.jpg|Jibanyan Jibanyan 3D Roulette Medal.png|Jibanyan (3D version) Baddinyan_Dream_Medal.png|Baddinyan Faux_Kappa_Dream_Medal.png|Faux Kappa Walkappa_Dream_Medal.png|Walkappa Schmoopie_Dream_Medal.png|Shmoopie Koalanyan_Dream_Medal.png|Koalanyan Koalanyan Dream Medal 2.png|Koalanyan surprised by Crank-a-kai Chocobonyan_Dream_Medal.png|Chocobonyan Mooglinyan_Dream_Medal.png|Mooglinyan Takarabune.jpg|Jibanyan and Komasan with the Seven Lucky Yo-kai Gods Tom&KK.jpg| Tomnyan and the KK Brothers with a cake Komasan_S_Dream_Medal.png|Komasan S 3D_Komasan_Dream_Medal.png|Komasan (3D Version) Buchinyan Dream Medal.png|Buchinyan 3D Komajiro Dream Medal.png|Komajiro (3D Version) Koalanyan Dream Medal 3.png|Koalanyan near a bus stop Koma Mom Dream Medal.png|Koma Mom Heartful Tribe Hungramps_Dream_Medal.png|Hungramps High_Gnomey_Dream_Medal.png|High Gnomey Peppillon Dream Medal.png|Peppillon Ray_O%27Light_Dream_Medal.png|Ray O'Light Happierre_Dream_Medal.png|Happierre Kyryn Dream Medal.JPG|Kyryn Shady Tribe Hidabat_Dream_Medal.png|Hidabat K%27mon-K%27mon_Dream_Medal.png|K'mon-K'mon 20160923_150911.JPG‎|Dracunyan USApyon_Dream_Medal.png|USApyon 3D USApyon Dream Medal.png|USApyon (3D Version) Count_Cavity_Dream_Medal.png|Count Cavity Darkyubi Dream Medal.png|Darkyubi Nurarihyon Dream Medal.png|Nurarihyon Eerie Tribe Manjimutt_Dream_Medal.png|Manjimutt Dismarelda_Dream_Medal.png|Dismarelda Toiletta_Dream_Medal.png|Toiletta Everfore Dream Medal.JPG|Everfore Darknyan Dream Medal.png|Darknyan Arachnus_Dream_Medal.png|Arachnus Slippery Tribe Noko_Dream_Medal.png|Noko Draggie_Dream_Medal.png|Draggie Babalong_Dream_Medal.png|Babblong Yaobikuni_Dream_Medal.png|Mermadonna Venoct_Dream_Medal.png|Venoct Steve Jaws Dream Medal.png|Steve Jaws Mark Shachiburg Dream Medal.png|Mark Shachiberg * Pandanoko * Spenp Wicked Tribe Unpleasent Dream Medal.png|Unpleasant Unkeen Dream Medal.png|Unkeen King Tribe Lord_Enma_Dream_Medal.png|Lord Enma Awakened Enma Dream Medal.png|Awakened Enma Enma and Nurarihyon Dream Medal.png|Lord Enma & Nurarihyon Trivia *In episode 138, when Nate summons Lord Enma, his Medal is the original one gifted to him and Inaho Misora during the second movie and not Enma's Dream Medal. **The same is with Toiletta, whom Nate used her Z Medal and not her Dream Medal. *The Dream Medals are the first kind of Medals that serve as an umbrella variation, as these Medals are used by different Yo-kai types instead of just Present Yo-kai. This is due to how Dream Medals are created in the anime. Category:Subpages Category:Yo-kai Medals